<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adaptation by Shadow_Arashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060583">Adaptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Arashi/pseuds/Shadow_Arashi'>Shadow_Arashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top Goro Week 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, Body Horror, Bottom Amamiya Ren, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Breeding, Dark fic, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, People being infected by shadows, Tentacles, Top Akechi Goro, disturbing imagery, read the tags for god's sake, top goro week 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Arashi/pseuds/Shadow_Arashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Watch out!”</p><p>The warning came out too late and Joker’s breath caught in his throat as Crow hit the ground with a cry of pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top Goro Week 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TopGoroWeek #1 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adaptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts: Tentacles / Mindbreak<br/>Warnings: Written for Top!Goro week! Beware for this is a rather disturbing fic. TW for body-horror, disturbing imagery, brainwashing, dub-con due to brainwashing, breeding (aka hints of infestation/mpreg), mindbreak. Poor Ren’s brain got fried in this one!<br/>Disclaimer: Persona 5 and its characters belong to Atlus. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don’t make any profit of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Watch out!”<br/><br/>The warning came out too late and Joker’s breath caught in his throat as Crow hit the ground with a cry of pain.<br/><br/>“Shit!” He swore, dodging another attack. “Mona, heal Crow now!” Joker ordered.<br/><br/>“Got it!” The feline being jumped into action. “ZORRO!”<br/><br/>As soon as Zorro appeared next to its master Joker pounced forward, knife clutched in his hand, and called out his persona.<br/><br/>“ALICE!” He screamed.<br/><br/>Alice materialized with a little bow and a terrifying laugh, grinning widely before raining down hell on the strange shadow that had managed to take down Crow. Thankfully the shadow wasn’t impervious to Megidolaon and it died with a piercing shriek, evaporating into dark sludge as it was crushed by Alice’s attack.<br/><br/>The instant their target finished dissolving Joker was immediately rushing to Crow’s side.<br/><br/>“How is he?” He asked Mona.<br/><br/>“He is all healed up.” Mona quickly reassured him. “Although I’m curious about that new shadow. Look.” He raised a paw which was clutching a thin dart in its grip. “This was in Crow’s neck. It looks like an insect dart which should register as a physical attack, yet the readings I got from Crow were as if he was suffering from an ailment.”<br/><br/>“I guess we found a new type of shadow then.” Joker mused. “Anyway thanks for the help Mona.” He smiled at the cat, who merely grinned back.<br/><br/>Joker then turned toward the still dazed Crow. “Ok Crow, we are done here so let’s get you home.”<br/><br/>Crow mumbled something, hand pressed against his neck where the dart had struck him and still looking a bit dazed by what had just happened. He didn’t resist when Joker helped him get onto his feet, nor did he resist when the other teen dragged him toward the exit of Mementos, a fact that actually worried Joker. Crow had never been one to meekly do what he was told.<br/><br/>Hopefully the effects of that new ailment would dissipate quickly once they returned to the real world.<br/><br/>As expected Akechi became more reactive once they left the Metaverse and he was almost back to normal by the time the left the train-station. He still seemed a little pale but he just shrugged off the concern of the thieves. That was so like Akechi to pretend he had no weakness that it made Joker smile a little.<br/><br/>Ren decided he would still check on Akechi again later, just in case.</p><p><br/>-----------</p><p><br/>During the following week Akechi actually did get sick, much to his annoyance and Ren’s amusement. Although his amusement was tempered by his worry for the detective.<br/><br/>Because despite how much he kept denying it, Akechi’s health was gradually getting worse.<br/><br/>The detective first began to lose track of things and time, becoming confused as to where he was or what he was doing. He would trail off during conversation and Ren would have to bring him back to reality. Then Akechi started to complain about his neck being itchy, which prompted him to scratch at his skin badly enough to force him to wear turtle necks only.<br/><br/>At this point the team was unsure as to whether Akechi’s illness was due to the strange new ailment or not (<em>despite how impossible it should have been</em>) and so Ren used his status as leader to post-pone all trips to Mementos until Akechi was fully healed.<br/><br/>For his part Akechi, in one of his moments of lucidity, demanded that Ren stayed away from him in case this was just a bad cold, less he spread it to the dark haired teen and the rest of the Thieves.<br/><br/>It was a sound decision and Ren reluctantly agreed as they were on a tight schedule and didn’t have a lot of time to spare. That didn’t mean he was happy about it but he understood Akechi’s reasoning. That didn’t stop him from texting Akechi everyday to try and be up to date on the detective’s health however.<br/><br/>Two weeks after their disastrous trip to Mementos Ren got a message from Akechi asking to meet.</p><p><br/><br/>-----------</p><p><br/>As it turned out Akechi was not only healed, he also wanted to go to Mementos right away.<br/><br/>Alone. With Joker.<br/><br/>“Are you sure you are up to this Crow?” He asked in concern.<br/><br/>“I already told you I was fine, didn’t I?” Crow smirked confidently. “Now let’s get going. We lost enough time because of me and we have a lot of work to do.”<br/><br/>Joker’s sharp eyes examined Crow briefly before he slowly nodded. Crow did look much better, if still a little too pale.<br/><br/>Inwardly Ren had to admit he was also thrilled to spend some time alone with the detective. He had missed Crow, missed his wits and cutting words and their banter.<br/><br/>Going back to Mementos, just the two of them, felt like coming home.</p><p><br/><br/>-----------</p><p><br/>Things had been going well.<br/><br/>Once again Crow had proven he was more than capable of handling any enemies thrown his way as they progressed quickly through Mementos, their unstoppable team steamrolling over any shadows unlucky enough to meet their path.<br/><br/>Then they reached Adyeshach and things started to get downhill.<br/><br/>Crow started to act increasingly confused the longer they spend in Mementos, making Joker fear a relapse in Crow’s health and he cursed himself for being too hasty. Crow assured him he was alright however, only out of practice and Joker reluctantly agreed to keep going.<br/><br/><em>He should have listened to his instincts and run.</em></p><p><br/><br/>-----------</p><p><br/><br/>Joker was busy trying to deal with a particularly annoying Girimehkala (and cursing himself for not having any Bless type Personas at the moment) when he heard Crow <em>scream</em>.<br/><br/>Joker froze instinctively, which proved to be a mistake.<br/><br/>A <em>Deathbound</em> hit him head on and he bit back a scream, unprepared for the shadow’s attack. Grinding his teeth Joker prepared to switch to one of his healing Personas when a yell of ‘<em>Kougaon</em>’ interrupted him.<br/><br/>There was a violent burst of light and the Girimehkala dissolved with a shriek, leaving Joker to stare at the figure of his savior.<br/><br/>“Thanks Crow.” Joker said as he proceeded to pick himself up from the floor.<br/><br/>Crow didn’t respond, face expressionless as he stood there, staring silently into nothing.<br/><br/>“Crow?”<br/><br/>Joker’s eyes widened as Crow’s head suddenly snapped toward him with a resounding crack.<br/><br/>Crow’s eyes were glazed over and milky, as if he had been blinded.<br/><br/>“Crow!” He yelled, horrified. Did the shadow do that?<br/><br/>His first instinct was to heal Crow and he was already reaching out toward the other boy when Crow started twitching.<br/><br/>The movements were so abrupt, so <em>unnatural</em>, that Joker stopped dead in his track, mouth opening in disbelief.<br/><br/>“Wha-”<br/><br/>Crow <em>pounced </em>andJoker was knocked onto the ground before he could comprehend what was happening.<br/><br/>The shock literally punched the air from his lungs. It left him gasping, white spots dancing in front of his eyes as he laid there, too stunned to even move. The other teen made a wet, gargling noise as he crawled on top of him and Joker furiously blinked, trying to restore his vision.<br/><br/>When he managed to open his eyes again all he could do was stare in horror at the sight above him.<br/><br/>Crow’s skin and eyes were twitching and rippling, almost as if something was moving underneath. Crow didn’t seem to notice, his grip never faltering around Joker’s wrists despite the gagging noise he kept making.<br/><br/>“CROW! Let me go you need help, <em><b>AKECHI</b></em>-!”<br/><br/>There was a sudden, loud ripping noise and Joker flinched as a spray of warm wetness hit his face.<br/><br/>Stunned, Joker blinked as liquid dripped down his cheeks. He then looked back up at Crow who was still not making a sound, eerily still above his sprawled body.<br/><br/>A pair of black and red, <em>puls</em><em>at</em><em>ing</em> <em>eye-stalks </em><em>rippled</em> and <em>wiggled</em> in Crow’s eye-sockets as they shifted to stare right at him.<br/><br/>Another drop of black stained blood fell on his cheek.<br/><br/>Joker <em><b>screamed</b></em>.<br/><br/>He screamed and screamed in sheer horror, reduced to pure panic and instincts as he yelled and kicked and struggled under Crow’s heavier body, desperate to escape.<br/><br/>This was not <em>normal</em> shadows didn’t do that they <em>didn’tdothatdin’tturnpeopleinto</em><em><b>THING</b></em><em><b>S</b></em><em>-</em><br/><br/>“NO NO<b>NO</b><em><b>NO</b></em>!” He howled, trashing desperately to try and free his wrists.<br/><br/>“<em>Re</em><em>Ee</em><em>eN</em><em>n</em>”<br/><br/>Joker’s scream died in his throat.<br/><br/>This was all wrong; <em>Goro’s voice </em><em>sounded</em><em> all wrong!<br/><br/></em>A slight prick at the base of his neck cut off his growing hysteria, making him whimper in pain as he suddenly felt an itching, burning sensation. From the corner of his eye he saw a thin, slimy tendril slither back toward Crow before disappearing into his chest.<br/><br/>Joker stared with wide eyes, abruptly quite aware of the stinging sensation at the back of his neck as a familiar looking dart fell onto the ground next to him. He nearly whimpered again in absolute terror, all the pieces finally starting to fall together.<br/><br/>He tried to open his mouth to call Arsene, to do <em>anything </em><em>at all</em>, only to be dragged straight onto Crow’s lap.<br/><br/>Then Crow kissed him and his mind went blank.<br/><br/>The kiss was deep and surprisingly gentle. In other circumstances he would have enjoyed it greatly but now all he wanted to do was run away and never return to Mementos.<br/><br/>Another tendril (<em>or was it an eye-stalk?</em>) brushed softly against his cheek and Joker’s panic finally hit maximum level as the full scope of his nightmarish situation caught up with him. With a howl of complete terror he furiously attempted to push Crow away; only to wince when what felt like sharp claws tightened their hold on him.<br/><br/>The pain froze Joker in place, leaving him unable to pull away or escape as Crow forced his tongue down his throat.<br/><br/><em>Literally</em>.<br/><br/>Crow’s tongue seemed to keep going and going as Joker started struggling to breath, body instinctively wiggling to get away as his throat convulsed around the invader.<br/><br/>Joker made a choked, pained moan as his vision began to grow hazy and then the world tilted sideways and everything went black.</p><p><br/>-----------</p><p><br/>He jolted awake with a gasp.<br/><br/>Within seconds he was scrambling onto his feet, head twisting wildly left and right as he tried to figure out where he was.<br/><br/>“Wher-” Bad idea. His first attempt at speaking dissolved into a coughing fit, his throat feeling strangely numb and yet warm at the same time.<br/><br/>It was only after his coughing fit was over that he realized he was scratching his neck.<br/><br/>Immediately he pulled his hand away, heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach. Just what had Crow <em>done</em> to him? Fearfully, Joker stared down at his hand. He saw nothing, no blood or anything out of the ordinary staining his gloves. A sigh of relief escaped him.<br/><br/>Maybe things weren’t hopeless yet. The itching had stopped at least.<br/><br/>Slowly he raised his hand back to his neck and gingerly touched the area he had been scratching earlier. A startled moan escaped him as a sudden burst of dizziness tinted with pleasure spread through him. Joker immediately removed his hand, shaken. The dizziness gradually dissipated, only leaving behind a vague sense of warmth still radiating throughout his body.<br/><br/>“What the hell?” He whispered. “What’s happening to me??”<br/><br/>As if his situation wasn’t horrifying enough he was also feeling the increasing urge to touch his neck again. Joker bit his lips, uneasy at the implications. There was nothing he could do about it for the moment though; so rather than dwelling on it he forced himself to look around his surroundings in hope of both distracting himself and finding out where he was.<br/><br/>A quick look was enough for him to understand that he wasn’t anywhere he recognized. The familiar, twisted version of Tokyo’s subway tunnels was nowhere to be seen. Instead the area was vaguely similar to those rooms in Mementos where they would find treasures, only much darker and covered in a viscous, organic looking red web-like material.<br/><br/>The only word that came up to Joker’s mind as he stared at the red veins was, weirdly enough, <em>nest</em>.<br/><br/>“<em>RrEenN</em>”<br/><br/><em>FUCK!</em><br/><br/>Joker spun around toward the sound, heart sinking as Crow’s twisted form appeared at the entrance of the ‘nest’. Crow stepped forward, letting the dim, reddish light illuminate his ruined body.<br/><br/>The detective had become even <em>more</em> monstrous, Joker thought with dim horror. His corpse-like skin was covered in black stains that almost appeared to shift and move in dizzying patterns while his Black Mask outfit was hanging off him in tatters, as if decomposing. His fingers had morphed into sharp claws several inches long and dark fleshy tendrils seemed to trail down his back and chest, occasionally twitching erratically.</p><p>And then there was the <em>eyes</em>.<br/><br/>The eye-stalks were still as terrifying as when Joker first saw them, pulsating hypnotically even as they stayed eerily focused on him, keeping Joker frozen in place.<br/><br/>With inhuman grace despite his condition Crow began to approach, attention never straying from his prey. Joker willed himself to move, to back away but his every thoughts seemed to melt into white noise as he stood there, eyes locked with the eye-stalks and unable to look away.<br/><br/>By the time Crow reached him, it was too late.<br/><br/>A clawed hand grabbed the back of his neck and his knees nearly buckled.<br/><br/>“Aaah-!” A moan escaped him as a burst of euphoria filled him, wrapping his already scattered thoughts in pure warmth.<br/><br/>The hand was gentle and soft as it caressed his neck and Ren couldn’t resist the sudden urge to press into the touch. There was no more panic, no more fear. Only contentment and safety.<br/><br/>What had he been so afraid of again? This was Akechi. Goro wouldn’t hurt him.<br/><br/>This time when Goro kissed him he didn’t protest. He easily and eagerly gave into it, barely struggling to accommodate the long tongue that was claiming his throat. There was a vague feeling in the back of his mind that he should pull away (<em>runfightnodontstayitsnothimrunrun</em><em>-!</em>) but then Goro deepened the kiss, claws rubbing against his neck as he did, and all his thoughts evaporated.<br/><br/>Lost in the kiss Ren barely reacted when tendrils began to slither across his skin, wiggling to slip under his clothes as they worked to undress him. Ren could have sworn he heard Arsene screaming when Goro ripped his coat apart but surely that couldn’t be true and so he ignored it, standing still obediently. <em>Surely </em>Goro knew what he was doing.<br/><br/>As the last of his clothes hit the floor Ren felt his resistance disappear almost completely. The pleasant warmth from earlier was wrapped all around him like cotton candy and only grew warmer and more pleasant with each one of Goro’s touch.<br/><br/>While he rested in Goro’s arms, distracted by the soft caresses and warmth, a couple of slick tendrils trailed up his legs before slipping inside his <span>defenseless </span>entrance, pulling a startled moan out of Ren.<br/><br/>“Nnaah! Go-Goro!”<br/><br/>It should have hurt. He wasn’t prepared so it should have hurt. The thought echoed distantly into his brain for a second before the tendrils pressed upward and he mewled in ecstasy, hips rolling instinctively against Goro.<br/><br/>Dimly he realized that he was trapped, unable to fight back, and yet what had disturbed him so much earlier didn’t bother him at all anymore. His previous fear had been buried under dizzying heat and pleasure until everything else seemed to become unimportant.<br/><br/>Panting Ren pulled away to breath, dazed grey eyes meeting Goro’s (<strike><em>blindpulsating</em></strike><strike><em>wrong)</em></strike>own.<br/><br/>Something snapped inside him and his mind finally shattered completely.<br/><br/>Ren<span> keened </span><span>loudly</span><span> as he fully gave into whatever </span><span>sickness</span><span> was </span><span>now</span><span> coursing through him, </span><span>lost to the heat burning him up</span><span>. All he knew </span><span>w</span><span>as</span><span> that he needed Goro, needed him to scratch that sudden itch deep inside him. Had he been in his right mind he would have been horrified. </span><span>Unfortunately</span><span> his brain </span><span>had</span><span>been </span><span>irremediably </span><span>altered </span><span>by the </span><span>creature that Goro had become</span><span>and </span><span>now </span><span>he </span><span>couldn’t care less about anything except being pleasured.<br/><br/>Mindlessly he cl</span><span>u</span><span>ng to </span><span>the other teen</span><span>, rubbing against him as</span><span>he </span><span>swivel</span><span>ed</span><span> his hips to entice </span><span>his partner </span><span>into properly fucking him</span><span>. He was rewarded when he was grabbed by the waist and pulled tight against Goro’s crotch, the tip of an erect cock slapping right against his </span><span>exposed </span><span>hole.</span></p><p>
  <span>“More, put it in,” Ren moaned dazedly.<br/><br/>As if to answer to his plea the slimy tendrils slipped out, leaving his now enticingly wet and pliable entrance open and begging to be used.<br/><br/>With an inhuman growl Goro dropped him down right on top of his cock, sinking his full length inside his dripping hole in one smooth thrust.<br/><br/>“GORO!” He yelled.<br/><br/>Ren’s brain lit up like firework as he was filled, his itch finally getting scratched.<br/><br/>And yet it wasn’t enough to sate his need. He needed more. He <em>needed</em> to be full. As soon as the thought crossed his mind his inner muscles began to contract, massaging the thick shaft driving him insane.<br/><br/>It seemed to be the right thing to do as Goro started pounding into his ass like a snarling beast, the fleshy tendrils on his back flailing wildly before wrapping around Ren to secure him in place, rendering escape impossible.<br/><br/>Not that Ren wanted to escape. Each thrust made his body feel pleasantly warm, like he was finally complete and not so empty anymore. Like he was <em>made</em> for this.<br/><br/><em>Yes, that was it, </em>his sex-drunk mind babbled happily as Goro kept thrusting into him without a care. This was Heaven. He had never felt such ecstasy before and he knew it wouldn’t take much more for him to tumble over the edge.<br/><br/>Just as he was getting used to the harsh pounding Goro’s cock seemed to enlarge and expand impossibly larger and longer, pulling a startled whine out of him as his insides were invaded even more deeply. The huge member was moving and squirming as if it had a life of its own, easily finding his prostate and hitting it relentlessly.<br/><br/>“Goro!” Ren yelped at the sudden change of pace.<br/><br/>The sensation was overwhelming and the dark haired teen hold desperately onto Goro, back arching as his whole body shook from the harsh thrusts. He was shivering in delight, moaning and groaning as he enjoyed being taken roughly, toes curling in pure bliss.<br/><br/>One adventurous tendril came to wrap around his forgotten erection, causing him to spam as the sudden touch finally pushed him over the edge. With wide eyes Ren tensed and came, spilling all over the tendril.<br/><br/>With a scream Goro promptly followed, burying his length as deeply into his hole as he could before emptying himself inside him. Ren gasped and writhed at being stuffed full, the sensation new and mind-blowingly delicious. The fluid that Goro was steadily pumping into him in large quantity was surprisingly heavy and sticky, to the point that his stomach became visibly bloated.<br/><br/>As Ren tried to regain his bearing Goro began to pull out, his huge member rubbing deliciously against his over sensitive walls. The rest of the tendrils wrapped around the dark haired teen slowly uncoiled, their job done now that their prey was bred and docile.<br/><br/>Without anything to support him Ren fell face down onto the floor, ass sticking out and leaking hole twitching at the sudden feeling of emptiness.<br/><br/>“Aah-” The teen moaned, mind blank and completely blissed out.<br/><br/>Ren closed his eyes and was just about to pass out when the exhausted teen heard a growl from behind him. The next instant he found himself being dragged onto his knees, a pair of huge clawed hands spreading his shaking legs apart before Goro’s massive shape-shifting cock was shoved inside his sore hole again.<br/><br/>A tired mewl escaped him and he just let himself hang limply in Goro’s hold, brain shutting down as he drooled and moaned.<br/><br/>Gone as he was Ren missed the way his body had began changing, stomach growing to accommodate the new life put inside him by the thing Goro had become. He missed the way his former rival snarled and panted as he bred him again and again like an animal, driven by corrupted instincts, body twisting and shifting as it gradually became less and less human.<br/><br/>Ren saw none of that, too busy moaning into the ground with each powerful thrusts.<br/><br/>All that was left of the former leader of the Phantom Thieves was a broken teen that only cared about the cock in his ass, about the pleasure ravaging him and satisfying his mate.<br/><br/>When Goro finally pulled out of his stuffed hole, only for tendrils to wrap around him, Ren didn’t fight. He only giggled brokenly and let his mate manhandle him.<br/><br/>He was safe, Goro would take care of him.<br/><br/>He could sleep now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>